A mixture of soluble lymphokines, prepared by culturing the patients' lymphocytes in vitro with tuberculin PPD, is ejected into cutaneous metastatic lesions of malignant melanoma in order to induce regression of metastatic lesions and conceivable regression of metastatic lesions that have not been injected.